Under My Spell
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Kid's cornered while on a heist he takes on the day of his birthday. He is rewarded by being trapped in a room with his rival and given two gifts, one of which has him wishing he'd stayed in bed that day.


Okay, this is a VERY short story. ^_^; It's for Kaito's birthday today, and my one last year wasn't the best  
>Thing was, I only remembered it was his birthday <em>yesterday...<em>

Thus, the reason for it being so short.  
>But hey! My first story where no one got injured! (physically anyway *chuckles*)<p>

**And Gosho's. Hail the almighty birth of the creator of DC/MK!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under My Spell<strong>_

_A doubtful friend is worse than a certain enemy. Let a man be one thing or the other, and we then know how to meet him.  
>- Aesop<em>

…

Kid dashed down the corridor, cape blazing in the luminescent lights that had come back on too quickly after he had gained his prize. His breath caught as he heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer from the direction he was currently heading in.

He stopped in his tracks, the moonlit thief scanning the area for another means of escape. There were rooms all around him but they'd all been locked and he hadn't the time to pick any of them before he was found out.

Kid reached into his coat, pulling out a pry bar. It was small enough to fit and he'd kept it in case of emergencies, whether to use it in situations such as this or if he were in need of a weapon more intimidating than a gun that shot playing cards. He was growing out of the need for physical violence as his tricks progressed, but something in case of emergencies never hurt. Hurt him at least.

He rammed it into the nearest door and felt the wood give after several quick tugs, opening up a master bedroom to his view. Kid spent little time surveying it, darting for the window. The moment he looked upon it, he knew he wouldn't be able to open it. There was some sort of adhesive around the frame and the lock had been sealed in place. Kid rapped his knuckles against the glass, feeling the reinforcement polymer behind it.

Kid grinned to the shadows as he cursed silently to himself while he was alone. The Inspector was bordering on the realm of _over-kill_ recently. It was making it very hard to escape when his own methods consisted of the same zeal.

The footsteps out the door were close now. He could hear them so that meant that they were in the hallway he had just come out of. Pressing himself against the wall and feeling like a cornered animal, the thief prepared himself for anything he had to do to escape.

Silhouetted like and archangel in the hallway light, the blond-haired detective was the first to arrive, breathing heavy as he stared the thief down. Kid was surprised enough to let some of it show. Hakuba was getting better at chasing him than he would have thought possible. It was making his games hard to predict with both his adversary maturing to reach his own skill level.

It was the detective's gaze that left him speechless though. Kid was never one to be loss for words but Hakuba looked panicked, eyes searching the thief's through the darkness, though neither could see to size up the other clearly- as the room he'd taken refuge in had no lighting, even with the power back on. That or it could have been that he didn't care to flip the switch and no one had been in the room previously.

"Can you get out?"

Kid's posture was unreadable as the thief watched Hakuba, puzzled at his question. He didn't answer.

"Can you get out?"

Kid backed as far away from the detective as he could, feeling the window slide against his gloved hand as he bumped into it. The thief took care to listen to his gut, since it was often all he had to go on. Right now it was telling him to get as far away from the blond as possible, though not for the reasons he was usually escaping the grasp of his spirited foe.

"I guess that's a 'no'." Hakuba took a few quick steps into the room and turned to close the door as much as it would shut with its distorted frame. That was something the police would notice right away, but Kid had been hoping for a quick escape, so he hadn't been subtle. "Did you have to make it so obvious?"

"I'm sorry?" The thief spoke in the direction he'd last seen the detective before he'd shut off the light entering for the hallway. A few too many masks were slipping from Kid before he noticed it. He couldn't find a way to prevent that from happening, even after he'd identified such a large error on his part. The detective looked like he was trying to protect him from the police.

"You know, this pressure isn't the best to think under. I'm surprised you can stand doing it so often."

Kid stepped to the side of the window and used what little light was seeping in from it to better see Hakuba. The blond had his back resting against the door and was tapping a hand agitatedly against his leg.

"If you have some brilliant way of getting yourself out of this mess, I'd love it you would voice it."

Kid shook his head on pure instinct, because there was authority in Hakuba's voice that he couldn't ignore anymore than he could ignore the eerie feeling under his skin that something was very wrong.

"Damn it. I knew I should have stopped you tonight..." The blond glared daggers at him, though Kid didn't show how much he was affected by the look in his eyes. Murderous was not a description he would have put to his rival before now. Not that there was any other word for him at the moment. The detective's eyes shown like a demon's as the shallow light glinted off of them more than the rest of his body.

"The window's blocked I take it." Hakuba's eyes traveled the room. "Can you at least find some place to hide that they won't find you in right away? All we need is a few minutes."

Kid searched the room as well. If the detective was going to offer his assistance, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. That didn't mean he wasn't going to find out was fueling the blond's actions that so contradicted anything that he'd seen from him before.

There. There was a large stand-up mirror in the corner. The thief flew across the room while they still had time, shifting the mirror so that it was on the less visible side of the dresser in the room. He opened the closet and tore out random articles that he strew about the mirror and around the ground, where they would hide his feet if someone looked closer.

"Good enough." Hakuba turned and opened the door that someone had been banging on for a few seconds now. Like any great thespian out there, the detective started panting as if he'd only just gotten there moments before as well. The officers outside entered before Hakuba calmed down his breathing enough to speak.

"He's not in here. Come on! He must have gotten into one of the other rooms. This was a decoy."

And as if a god had spoken the words, the two officer followed Hakuba's unsaid command and left the room to search elsewhere, more officers coming and getting the same spiel from the two had had just left. Hakuba smirked towards the open door, though Kid was the only one who could see it.

Soon the noise was gone all together, trampling footsteps going further upstairs.

"I appreciate the help, but will you please answer me why I've received it?" One of Kid's eyebrows rose, but the detective couldn't see it. The blond leisurely leaned against the warped doorframe and smiled to himself, keeping his eyes off the thief.

"It's not that hard of a question to answer. Today's your birthday, and it would hardly do for you to get caught on such a day. After all, it is a day to be celebrated by the one having it, not the other way around."

Kid remained silent. The thief was a faceless thing, he had no life of his own, and so he couldn't have a birthday. One overconfident magician who he shared a life with may have had a birthday today, but it wasn't the thief's. Kid had no human identity. Or, at least, that's what a certain prankster liked to think to himself when put under pressure.

Hakuba shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even know why you planned such idiocy on a day like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kid's tone cut through the blond's words. Anyone else would have been convinced that it was the truth. Kaito wasn't here, after all, Kid was. And Kid had no connections to the teen.

But the detective's eyes showed that he wouldn't have bought the answer if the Creator himself had come down and told him.

"Deny it all you want. I don't care. I came here to help because I knew that something like this was going to happen. Be thankful that I give you any present at all."

"I'll be going then, since we can't come to terms with one another."

Hakuba stood in the way, arms on his hips and not looking pleased at all. "I think this is a little much. I mean, I'm sure nothing that anyone else gave you today could match your freedom. You're not leaving just yet. You may not have had a party, but it is your birthday, and I did want to see you today. Humor me."

Kid cocked his head to the side with a grin. "Humor you how?"

The detective thought for a few moments. "I don't know. Let's start walking and see where we end up." There was a glare added at the end that set Kid's nerves prickling. "Run when you get the chance and you won't live to regret it."

The moonlit thief passed the blond faster than the other could notice. Before Hakuba had the chance to shout after him, Kid stopped.

"Very well. I do owe you for just now." He was more interested in staying because he wanted to know why Hakuba had thought that this was his birthday present. He wouldn't have put it past the detective to use something against him, but not use something to help his exploits. There were too many things that ranked higher on the detective's list than birthdays and he was sure arresting him was one of them. If hell froze over, Kid was going to find out what was going on.

With Hakuba there, Kid was able to pick one of the locks for a room on the lower floor. They both exited the second story window, Hakuba falling almost as silently behind him as Kid took the lead.

"Are you sure you want to be following me?" Kid turned to the blond, seeing Hakuba eye the house behind them as they strode away from it without a care in the world. Kid always held that serenity around his own being, but he didn't expect to see it from the detective.

"What do you mean, _am I okay with following you_? I'm the one who wanted to go somewhere with you in the first place, though I haven't decided where."

"And that brings up a new question, what do you want with me?"

Hakuba smiled coyly, spurring on the uneasy feelings in the thief. "For now, I don't want anything from you. Once I figure out a good way for you to repay me, I'll let you know. Until that time, I expect you to not to vanish."

Kid looked over his shoulder, seeing a few officers in the distance as their footsteps took them far enough away from the house that, even if they shouted, the officers wouldn't be able to hear them. Kid changed his glance to focus it on the detective.

"So, care to ex-"

"Crap!"

Kid didn't even see what had gotten his attention as Hakuba suddenly shoved him into the nearest wall, on hand reaching up to remove the top hat. Kid grabbed it in time to stop the blond from advertising his unmasked, and rather unique, hairstyle. Hakuba growled at him, but Kid held on. Finally the detective moved his hand to the top of the hat and shoved the thief so he was a few feet shorter, head resting against the detective's chest as Hakuba held him as close to him as he could. Kid tried to escape his imprisonment-

"Don't move! You want to get killed?"

Kid froze, trying and failing to look up at the blond's face.

He could, however, see around him. And Kid didn't like what he saw. Several men in black coats were walking less than thirty feet away from them, hands held inside their coats, and searching. Kid knew what they were looking for.

He didn't move, for fear of risking getting their attention, but the emerald in his coat pocket suddenly felt heavier. It wasn't what they were looking for. He'd known that before he'd even come tonight. Kid had hoped that Snake had also figured out that such an exhibited item couldn't be the gem that they were after. Unlike most of the jewels where he'd brushed up against the hit man as he was acquiring them, this was an item that he thought he'd be safe getting.

"Are they gone? I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

Since Kid couldn't nod, he spoke. "Not yet. A few more second and they should be out of sight."

He felt Hakuba's arm relax around him. "That really got me. I knew you were in danger tonight, but I didn't think you were in _that_ much danger until I saw them. You _have _to be parading around in a white outfit, too."

Hakuba let him go and Kid straightened himself, realizing that the detective had tried to take his hat to make the thief less recognizable.

"Thank you," Kid spoke before his thoughts traveled elsewhere- somewhere he'd been hoping to avoid since Hakuba had joined the picture. "How did you know they were dangerous?"

"I've been watching you." The blond raised an eyebrow and smiled something kind, something assuredly never seen by the thief on the detective's face before- at least, not towards anyone but the girls in their class. Hakuba turned, walking away though his eyes were searching the darkness. "Come on then. Let's at least get far enough away that we're not caught up in any trouble."

Kid was grateful for both that fact that his hat was so good at hiding his expression when the emotions he couldn't hold back slipped through, and for the detective remaining forward so that the thief could compose himself again.

Intrigued on where this had come from, Kid took the few steps and walked like a shadow in the detective's wake. "Twice now it one night. It would be very improper if I didn't show some gratitude towards your actions, which is why you're not looking at air right now. Please though, tell me why you're really helping me. I don't buy the answer you gave me last time."

"I'm doing it for my own reasons, Kuroba-kun. Nothing more and nothing less. I wanted to do it, so I did it. Had those men killed you, I couldn't have gotten what I wanted."

"And what is it you want?"

They had come to one of the many bridges around Tokyo that separated it from the smaller islands. Hakuba looked down at the water below their feet for a second before he turned to the thief with a whisper and a grin that would have put any monster under the bed to shame. "I told you before, I want you."

And then, from out of nowhere, the detective leaned over and kissed him.

The blond drew away slowly, a seducing look crossing his face as the thief stared, opened mouthed at him.

"H- Hakuba-kun?"

"Hakuba?" The blond tilted his head to the side before a look of recollection crossed his features. "Oh, right." The detective reached into the neck of his t-shirt before pulling out a necklace that held a glowing green pendant in the shape of a flower on it.

Kid didn't even have the breath to ask what was going on with the new jewelry, still in shock of what had just happened and no longer wearing any of the masks that he had kept up so long. Falling from hundreds of feet, finding his father's murderer, being shot - none of them had torn down his facade as quickly as Hakuba's k- k- best not to think too much on that.

"You know, you can stop looking so surprised. I was the one behind it, so it was me who kissed you, not him." There was a blush on the blond's face as Hakuba turned to look at something near his feet. "Stop staring, you're embarrassing me."

"Wh-what?" Kid stuttered out the word, beyond confused and lacking any ability to figure out anything on his own.

Hakuba watched him for a moment before smiling. "You know, I think I like it better when you don't speak." This time when the detective drew in closer to him, Kid got his arms up fast enough to block him. He didn't need his intelligence to realized what the tension in his arms meant.

Hakuba noticed it as well. He was stronger than Kid, physically speaking. The thief hadn't cared to get close enough to him before to test their strength against one another in the past, but now he wished he had so that he was better prepared for it now. The handrail of the bridge bit into his back as the detective drew in closer and tried for an instant replay. Kid forced his head away but it didn't take much of the blond's strength to force them to face one another and did, for a second time, something that shocked and utterly disgusted the person in his arms.

Kid looked away when the detective grinned at him, wincing at the memories that would be forever locked at the forefront of his mind.

"Kuroba-kun, it's me. You don't have to be _that_ against it. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I could never have done it as myself." Kid looked back in time towards the light blue eyes that he'd seen watching his every move for months now as they flashed something closer to crimson then their own lighter hue. The flash returned every few seconds as if there were a lingering flame behind his irises.

"I still don't..."

"Honestly, Kuroba-kun. I've told you time and time again that you shouldn't be doing this. I'm not going to interfere again if they catch you. I may like you, but if you want to be a child forever, then be one on your own. I'm not going to follow you around like a guardian angel for the rest of my life."

"I didn't..."

Hakuba sighed, removing the necklace from around his neck and letting it dangle in a closed fist. The detective's eyes met Kid's and the blond smirked. "If I were you, I'd get out of here as fast as you could once I let this go."

The thief didn't have time to do anything more than blink before the pendent left the detective's hand and he fell forward onto his knees, raising a hand to his head. Hakuba groaned, blond bangs hiding his face before he looked up with half-lidded eyes to meet his adversary.

"Kid-san?"

Kid blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. Hakuba winced, his hand that was interwoven into his hair tightening. That didn't stop him from getting unsteadily to his feet and looking around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Excuse me?" The thief couldn't contain his anger. Was the detective going to pretend he hadn't just harass... ah. Again, best not to think on that.

Hakuba blinked a few times, shaking his head and wincing against the pain. "I have to take it this isn't a dream. It feels like someone hit me in the head with an aluminum bat."

The pain wasn't fake. Kid bent over and picked up the necklace that the blond had dropped a minute before, feeling a flash as something washed over his skin without being able to touch him. A silent laugh went with it, one he was familiar with.

That. That _witch!_

Hakuba took a few quick steps backwards, confusion multiplying on his features. Kid tried to look sympathetically towards him, but his anger was too much to keep in. It wasn't Hakuba's fault, but right now, the thief had no patience for indulging him.

"Go home and take some aspirin for that headache, Tantei-san. I'm afraid that, this time, I had nothing to do with the tricks pulled on you. Until another day, when we are both in better shape, I suggest you leave."

"As if I'd-" Hakuba winced again, letting out a harsh breath. "Very well, on the condition that I can hardly stop you while my vision is failing me. Tell me though, what happened?"

Kid wanted to snap at him, regaining himself at the last second though he'd bared his teeth and made the detective take another step backwards. "Count your blessing that you can't remember. Somebody was playing puppet-master here and I don't like it. Next time," Kid flung the pendent into the churning waters below, "be careful what you come into possession of."

"Um, did I eat something strange? I have this weird taste in my mouth."

Kid flushed, happy that he was turned away and vowing every moment until school tomorrow that he would get Akako back. Somehow, someway, he'd make her pay.

* * *

><p>Hehe, I'm so mean ^_^<p>

Happy birthday Kaito! (hey, at least I didn't shoot him again ;) )


End file.
